hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobody's Watching
Nobody's Watching is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Background In an interview with Loudwire, Johnny 3 Tears talked about the song: "I think that was one of the songs on the record where we said, 'Look, let's put something out, let's make something we want to make. We won't overdo it, we won't put a ton of these on the record,' because, like you said, in the traditional sense, we're a rock band. There's only so much you can get away with. We wanted to put a couple ballads on there because we write those for every record. Like I told you before, the record labels were always like, 'Eh, this isn't you,' which is annoying, because you think we get to decide what we are, but you don't. So this is one of those first opportunities where we said, 'Hey, whatever we write, we'll decide in the end what goes on without someone else telling us.' And the band just chose. Typically, that song wouldn't have been able to make it, but we're pretty proud of it. That's one of the cool things and that's one of the products of being able to do our own thing... When you're a musician, everyone's affected by everything that goes on in the world on some level or another unless they're just completely out of it. And when you write music, you can't help but be touched by those things because you're thinking about, I want to write a song. Some of them just hit you and sometimes you look at it and go, 'I think now, more than ever, no matter what side of the spectrum you're on or where you're at in life, we need more music like that.' There's a lot of challenges happening and challenges ahead. We just want to inspire people to feel good about themselves and do what they think is right and be kind to each other and all those corny, cliché things that people say every day. For some reason, we still need to remind one another all the time. That really is what that song is about." Lyrics Sing, sing like there's nobody watching Sing, sing like there's nobody watching Sing, sing like there's nobody listening Sing, sing like there's nobody listening Sing I feel like I'm sinking, I feel like I'm reaching For something that's out of my grasp, when I think I got it reality sinks in On the dark side of the moon, just give me my space 'Cause I got a list of mistakes all written in ink I won't get to erase If I counted my blessings, I could spend my whole life counting 'Cause truthfully nothing is too late to fix, be the Blackbird on the White Album And if I have so much to say, then why would I pipe down then? 'Cause life's getting shorter and shorter, so sing for the moment right now then It's times like this I feel I'm on the pavement It's like my heart's all numb Then I grab that book and turn the pages To see how far I've come And just sing, sing like there's nobody watching Sing, sing like there's nobody watching Sing, sing like there's nobody listening Sing, sing like there's nobody listening Sing Yeah, I feel like I'm peaking, I become a beast when I dig deep inside of myself and let it all out when I conquer these demons It gives me the freedom, I'm breaking away from these chains I'm embracing the change and finding the courage to face all this pain Wealth gives health while the poor die young It is what it is, I won't hold my tongue Dad died poor, what did that give me? Strength inside, now the question lies How you measure my value, I wonder 'Cause I've reached the clouds from the gutter If it's by heart then I'm breaking the bank Add up what matters, now do the numbers It's times like this I feel I'm on the pavement It's like my heart's all numb Then I grab that book and turn the pages To see how far I've come And just sing, sing like there's nobody watching Sing, sing like there's nobody watching Sing, sing like there's nobody listening Sing, sing like there's nobody listening Sing Like there's nobody listening, like there's nobody listening Like there's nobody listening, but the whole world's watching (Sing loud, sing loud) Like there's nobody listening, like there's nobody listening (Sing loud, sing loud) Like there's nobody listening, but the whole world's watching But the whole world's watching Just sing, sing like there's nobody watching Sing, sing like there's nobody watching Sing, sing like there's nobody listening Sing, sing like there's nobody listening Sing Sing, sing like there's nobody watching (Like there's nobody watching) Sing, sing like there's nobody watching (Like there's nobody watching) Sing, sing like there's nobody listening (Nobody listening) Sing, sing like there's nobody listening (Nobody, nobody) Sing Background vocals *An unidentifiable vocalist says "Don't let me feel like/Don't let me feel like" in the intro. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - production, vocals ;Additional *Tiah Barnes - choir vocals *Kate Crellin - choir vocals *Isabella Custino - choir vocals *Brian Gardner - mastering *Jairus Gil - choir vocals *Ernest Harrison - choir vocals *Dajon James - choir vocals *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *This is J-Dog’s favorite song from the album. *The band said this song is about not being afraid to let go of your inhibitions and chasing your dreams. *J-Dog makes a reference to three popular songs that are known for their motivational qualities: **The Dark Side of the Moon by Pink Floyd, in the line "on the dark side of the moon, just give me my space". ** Blackbird by The Beatles from their album commonly referred to as The White Album, in the line "'cause truthfully nothing is too late to fix, be the Blackbird on the White Album". **Sing for the Moment by Eminem in the line "so sing for the moment right now then". *This is the first song with a choir that isn't composed of children. Category:Songs Category:V Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean